


Keeping Secrets

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Caught, Children, Demons, Fairies, Family, Fluff, Het, Human, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave has never been good with children, but even he had to admit that they certainly know more than they let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

He had given up calling the guards to take them back to their nannies.  
  
Despite the shock and horror of seeing the King's heirs crawling around his study the first few times, he had come to realize there were worse places they could have gone.  Alternatively, at least someone  _knew_  where they were.  
  
How the hell they managed to escape their nannies’ watch was beyond him.  
  
But there was little he could do about it now.  They would stay as long as they were entertained and then move onto something else once they got bored.  He would often just call for a messenger to have some shadow them to make sure they didn't get into trouble on their way to the next exciting thing.  
  
The problem with that was they didn't find him boring, unlike some other members of the court.  In fact, they seemed to find him quite entertaining.  
  
Oh would Bombrush get a chuckle out of that.  
  
"Why is your hair so long?"  
  
"... Princess-"  
  
"Your hair's longer than Mommy's." Tiny little hands were running through his hair, which had been pulled out of the ponytail he had it in earlier. "It's super soft! Drillbit, feel Mister Shockwave's hair! It's soft!"  
  
Drillbit didn't seem interested in his hair though. Instead, the young toddler was wandering around his office, pulling out large books he had on the bottom shelves and reading through them. He had already pulled out five of them and just left them lying on the floor, flipping through them for pictures and words he actually knew how to read.  
  
"I wanna brush your hair! Do you have a brush?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I tie it up-"  
  
"Then I'll give you pigtails like me! We can both have pigtails!"  
  
Shockwave opened his mouth to stop her, but she was already gathering parts of his hair to put up. And Drillbit had pulled out yet another book and was already flipping through it.   
  
It took a lot of willpower to suppress the heavy groan he wanted to let out. Instead, Shockwave just buried his face into his hands and rubbed his forehead. Primus, this was why he never wanted children. He just had no idea on how to handle them. They were loud, spontaneous, and did not like to be controlled. He would normally avoid them or just glare at them and they would stay away from him. But with these two, it simply wasn't going to work.  
  
One, their father was Megatron; they wouldn't be afraid of any glares he would give them. Also, they were the prince and princess of the kingdom. Even though they were children, he had to show respect.   
  
So there he was, sitting in his chair, trying to look over papers while Kowave was putting up his hair into ridiculous, uneven pigtails while Drillbit was making a mess of his books. And all he could was try to focus on the papers in front of him, even though it was a little challenging with a toddler pulling on his hair.  
  
"Mister Shockwave~"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have a wife?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Do you have a husband?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I do not have any desire for one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
"But being by yourself is lonely."  
  
"I'm not lonely."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh. Is it because you don't like people?"  
  
That made him pause and glance up at her. "Who said that?"  
  
"Mister Bombrush said you were alone because you don't like people."  
  
Figures that fool was the one to tell the children such things. Sometimes he really had to wonder how Soundwave was able to put up with him and actually be married to the man. He was an irritating idiot who loved to talk about others and make things up just to have his fun. He would definitely confront him on the issue later.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"So Mister Bombrush was lying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. That's not nice."  
  
"No, it isn't. Tell him that the next time you see him."  
  
She smiled brightly and nodded, grabbing more of his hair to put up into a third ponytail. He sighed when he felt her mess with his hair more. Maybe he should cut it... He didn't want to become Kowave's hair doll whenever she got bored and snuck into his office. And he would have to find a way to keep Drillbit from messing up his books.   
  
"Is Mister Lugnut lonely?"  
  
"No," he said. Maybe if he just went about his business like normal, the children would just grow bored and leave on their own accord. It shouldn't take too long, considering Drillbit seemed to be getting bored with pulling books out from his shelves.  
  
"Okay, good!" Then she started humming loudly while putting his hair up in yet another ponytail.  
  
Drillbit looked over to them, suddenly becoming interested in what they were talking about. Leaving the books on the floor, he waddled over to Shockwave's desk. The advisor just watched him out of the corner of his eye, seeing him come up to his side.  
  
"So Mister Lugnut isn't lonely?"  
  
"He isn't."  
  
"Oh." Drillbit paused and looked at his feet. "But he looks lonely."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Kowave answered this time, still smiling and playing with Shockwave's rather soft hair. "Because he likes Mommy! And he sometimes looks kind of sad when Mommy and Daddy are together. "   
  
Well, never let it be said that children were ignorant of the world around them.  For Unicron's sake, nearly the entire court had no idea about Lugnut's unrequited feelings towards the Queen.  But yet her own children, barely four years of age, could see it like dirt on the white silk curtains in Queen Eclipse's own study.  
  
"What makes you think he likes your mother?"  
  
"Because he likes her!" Kowave said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, as do most of the Kingdom.  They see her as a fair and generous Queen who does all she can to ensure the peace of the general populace of the Demon and the Fairy Kingdoms."  
  
"Yeah, but Mister Lugnut really likes her!"  
  
Sighing, Shockwave turned away from his book to look at Kowave.  "Yes, I'm sure he greatly respects her for everything she's done for your father, but-"  
  
"He kissed her."  
  
Both turned to the quietest member of the group as Drillbit looked away, blushing.  
  
Shockwave was frozen for a moment. Lugnut... had kissed Eclipse? When? Why? Where? And had Eclipse kissed back? No... No, there had to be an explanation to all of this. Perhaps the children simply saw something at the wrong angle and they were exaggerating. After all, they were only four, so it would make sense for them to think something differently from what had actually happened.  
  
Lugnut wouldn't betray Megatron that way. He would never betray him by kissing his wife or touching her outside of the monthly court sessions. He was one of Megatron's most loyal followers, only rivaling him... And as much of an idiot Shockwave found him to be, he didn't want to think the man would do something like that.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he said, "And when did he do that?"  
  
"We saw it the other day," Kowave explained, now just twirling his hair. "Me and Drillbit were running around in the garden and Mommy was taking a nap on one of the couches outside and when we came back to see her, we saw Mister Lugnut sitting down next to her while she was sleeping. Drillbit said we should hide and we did and then we saw Mister Lugnut kiss Mommy's cheek. Then his face turned red and he ran away."    
  
Shockwave just stared at the boy.  Well, that certainly wasn't as scandalous as he thought it would be.  But still, Lugnut sneaking kisses?  
  
Perhaps he should have a word with him.  Just to help him settle things out before it became too much for the demon guard.  
  
"So yeah!  Mister Lugnut loves Mommy!"  
  
How in the Pit was he supposed to refute their argument now?  
  
"Yes... He cares about her deeply."  
  
"Duh!"  
  
As the children laughed and talked with themselves about how Mister Lugnut always protected Mommy and was always nice to her, Shockwave let his thoughts go.  
  
If Lugnut was starting to act on his feelings towards the Queen... then the King would have to know.  
  
He couldn't not tell Megatron about it.  Even if he and King Megatron believed that Lugnut would never do anything to harm his King or the Queen, that still didn't mean that he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him when it came to Eclipse.  
  
Lugnut might never try to take Eclipse away from Megatron, but those conflicting emotions could be that one hindrance where in a split second decision that meant the King's life or not, the demon guard might not be able to overcome them fast enough to protect the Demon King.  
  
And it would destroy him.  For failing his King.  For failing to protect the most beloved person of the woman he loved.  Or worse, for failing to protect them both from whatever evil threatened their lives.  
  
King Megatron would need to be informed as soon as possible.  Shockwave would need to think of an appropriate means of disclosing the information to the man.  Lugnut was fiercely loyal to him, but even Megatron would not think to kill a close consort if it meant protecting what he thought was being threatened.  
  
Knowing Megatron though, no matter how he broke the news to him, the other would probably demand for Lugnut's head.  
  
Perhaps he should inform Bombrush of the matter.  The more voices of reasons arguing against an enraged Megatron made it easier to prevent bloodshed.  He gave the idea of telling Eclipse a thought before he dismissed it.  There was no doubt that she would become conflicted by the idea of Megatron's own personal guard loving her.  And she would either try to protect Lugnut or face Megatron on it to also try to protect the demon guard.  
  
The outcome for all that didn't sound appealing.  
  
Dismissing his thoughts for the moment, Shockwave looked to the two still talking before he finally spoke up.  "You two are quite observant."  
  
"What's obs-er-ant?" Drillbit asked curiously.  
  
"You two see a lot of things other people don't see."  
  
"Oh yeah!  Of course we do." Kowave pulled on one of his ponytails.  "We're good at hiding."  
  
So they were.  Perhaps he could use that for good causes (like keeping tabs on that fool Bombrush).  
  
"If you two promise to not tell anyone else about what you saw Mister Lugnut do," he put down his book to look at them, "I'll let you see what I'm doing in my private study."  
  
Now that got their attention.  It was one of the few places they couldn't get into on their own and they had been asking him over and over what he did in there exactly.  
  
"We promise!" they said in unison.   
  
"You promise?" he asked, pulling his hair out of the silly pigtails Kowave had out them up in.   
  
"We won't tell anyone."  
  
"We won't tell no one!"  
  
"And that means you can't tell Mother or Father either."  
  
That made the twins think for a bit.  They could keep secrets, but they still didn't understand the concept of a secret being between them and the other person, not them and the other person and their parents.  
  
They looked at each other, smiled, and then nodded before turning back to Shockwave. "We promise!"  
  
He gave them a hard look before he sighed and moved to stand up, picking up Kowave with a little difficulty.  
  
"Very well.  But don't touch anything."  
  
"Okay!"   
  
Shockwave merely pondered on the idea of children as he led them to his private study.  Nothing could get passed them and they were stubborn to negotiations.  
  
Perhaps they were worthy of some kind of respect.  
  
If not something to be wary about.


End file.
